The Good And Bad Things About Gatecrashes
by ubyrai
Summary: "No…" Maka spoke, agitatedly. "It's not that I'm not enjoying it… It's the fact that I know  only 2% of the people in there."   Lesson learnt: Do not trust Black*Star to organise the guest list of your 18th birthday party.


**A/N:**_ Letting you know, that the legal drinking age in Australia (where i live) is 18. So before i get abused remember that._

_I don't own Soul Eater._

**The Good (And Bad) Things About Gatecrashes. **

It was all Black*Stars fault.

Everything _always_ is.

Maka didn't want a god damn party. Rather, she would have preferred a good read and a warm cup of hot chocolate; maybe Soul could have made her favourite dinner. She could have stayed under the covers of her bed and read to her hearts content. God. She didn't even care for presents this year. In fact, she never did.

"_Next year we're giving you a proper party! It _is_ your 18__th__ after all."_

Of course Maka hadn't believed him. No one believed Black*Star.

But apparently the assassin could indeed follow through with these things.

Maka was standing in the middle of a large group of party go-ers. Half of which she did not know, even though this was her own party.

She was _not_ having the fun that Black*Star and her friends had promised her. In fact, right now all she wanted to do was bash the blue haired ninja into a pulp.

She fell forward - catching herself before she fell on her face - as the drunk behind her crashed into her back.

"Oh Sorry!" Maka apologized to the person, who did not turn around let alone answer her. This only made her madder than she already was. Getting tired of the people in her way, she forgot all manners and forcefully pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the walls (and fresh air) of the hall that the friends had hired for her 'big day'.

So what if it was her 18th? Nothing had changed. Now she could drink alcohol? Who cared? Everyone in her friendship group was older than her anyway. Well minus Patty, (not that it stopped the twin from drinking underage.) So alcohol wasn't exactly a foreign substance for Maka's body. Sure she had tasted the alcohol that Black*Star had brought to their sleepovers on occasion, but she had never gotten drunk off it, and she wasn't planning on changing that tonight. Although it seemed that her friends had a different idea.

Pushing through the edge of crowd and into empty space, the Meister inhaled a breath of cool fresh air for the first time in who knows how long.

The music was too loud, the hall too hot and the people too many. She needed to find Soul and tell him she was leaving this god damn party, their apartment wasn't that far away was it?

Following the cool breeze, Maka made her way to the halls main entry. She stepped outside only to be blinded by the headlights of yet another car arriving. While they parked, Maka found a good leaning spot on the front of the building, sufficiently far enough away from the drumming bass of the music. All she could think was how good it would feel to decapitate Black*Star, as the strangers from the car walked into the building.

Maka sighed and rubbed her temples, not caring if it messed up her hair. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki had taken up the challenge of finding her a dress for tonight. And well. As much she disliked this evening, she loved the dress they chose.

It was a strapless party dress. The length about 3 inches above her knee, the skirt section was a dark red, the same colour as the dress shirt her partner was wearing. The bust section was black. Her friends had curled her now waist length hair and left it out so it flowed delicately down her chest and back.

Still, she wanted to go home, she was tired and could feel a headache coming on.

Maka turned her head in the direction of the front door as she felt Soul's soul become closer, and as she expected, the scythe stepped outside, looking around for her.

"Soul, here." The blond called to him from her spot on the wall.

"Why are you outside?" Soul asked her, leaning against the building beside her.

"'Cause this party sucks. Where's Black*Star? I want to punch him." She ground her fist into the palm of her hand, gritting her teeth before continuing, "Can we go home please?"

"Nope." Soul told her plainly, lifting his head to look up at the stars. Maka glared at her weapon. "I promised Black*Star that I wouldn't let you leave."

Maka sighed heavily. "Fine then, I'll walk!" She pushed off the wall started walking off towards where she thought their apartment was.

She didn't make it very far before Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Arg! Piss off Soul. You're ruining my birthday!" She snatched her hand away from his, trying to ignore her thoughts about how much she wished to keep it there.

"Please." He scoffed. "I think you should give that title to Black*Star, not me." He leaned back against the wall again. "Besides, we all thought you'd enjoy this." He paused. "Obviously not."

Guilt trip.

Unfortunately they worked on her.

"No…" Maka spoke, agitatedly. "It's not that I'm not enjoying it… It's the fact that I know 1/100th of the people in there." She pointed towards the hall. Before crossing her arms across her chest, looking down, feeling slightly guilty.

They _did_ put in the effort to book the hall and find all the good music, not to mention how much all the alcohol would have costed.

And it was all for her.

"Then block everyone else out. Pretend they don't exist." Soul offered.

"How do you suppose I do that?" The blonde grumped. "It's like a freaking zoo in there!"

Before she could register it, her weapon had grabbed her wrist again and twisted her around so her back was against the hall wall again. She was going to complain about the rough treatment on her birthday (not to mention her dress was going to get dirty against the outside of the building) but before she could get anything remotely like words out of her mouth another was pressed against it.

"Hnnn" Maka's eyes widened in surprise as she registered what was happening. He was kissing her. Kissing HER. She felt his hand slide around the back of her neck.

Wait was that a moan… From Mr. Cool Guy? A fire burned in the pit of her stomach.

What a good birthday present this was.

Maka closed her eyes as she felt his lips move against hers. It was weird at first. Very weird. But he was guiding her, telling her what to do with out any words needed.

He was taking the lead as usual.

The scythe nibbled at her bottom lip once before pulling away, most likely for air. Opening her eyes, she found him smirking at her, hand still around her wrist, the other slipped away from her neck.

"Just pretend its only you and me then."

It took her a while to realise what he was talking about. All her brain was thinking were perverted thoughts about what _else_ Soul could do with those lips. Maka shook her head, lengths of hair bouncing around her frame, trying to rid her mind of them

Oh right. Pretending that no one else was there.

Just him.

And her?

Just Soul and Maka.

"Are you drunk?" Maka asked, turning her head to the side, face still flushed from their previous activity.

"Hmm? Only tipsy." He furrowed his brows. "I think…"

Whatever.

She didn't care too much about it. They were both over 18 after all. He could get drunk if he wanted to.

Only she wouldn't be the one to comfort him tomorrow when he had his face in the toilet bowl.

"Just you and me right?" The meister pulled him forward towards the entrance again. "I suppose I can do that."

o-o-o

"Oh God! Move over!" She pushed him away from the toilet bowl and back onto the floor, before hurling up the little toxin that was left in her stomach from last night.

Once done, she laid down on the cold tiled floor next to him, grabbing her spinning head.

"You said you weren't going to drink." Soul mumbled from next to her.

"Well, I wouldn't have if you and Black*Star weren't practically forcing the alcohol down my throat." She hit his arm, instantly regretting the movement as her head spun and another round of vomit threatened to rise up again.

He chuckled quietly, Maka feeling his body move slightly from next to her as he did so.

The bathroom was too small for this.

Maka suddenly wishing the apartment had two toilets, or at least a bigger space between the bath and the wall, in which they were both currently squashed into, as there was no other space close enough to the toilet bowl.

"But you're a funny drunk."

"I don't want to know what I did." She sighed. Definitely regretting not going home when she had the chance last night. "That wasn't me ok? What ever I did, erase it from your memory please."

Unlikely.

He didn't think the image of Maka dancing against him…like _that,_ could be erased from his memory as easy as she wanted it to be.

...

Mental note.

Get Maka drunk more often.

**A/N: **_I've had this half written on my computer for ages. Feels good to finally finish it~!._

_I don't necessarily like it. -_- Oh well._


End file.
